


Write on Me

by Clonchi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonchi/pseuds/Clonchi
Summary: LCorp PR Team makes Lena Luthor write her memoirs and hires Kara Danvers, a ghost writer, to help her. The interview takes a turn when Kara notices Lena staring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut to get us through the week!

 

 _Ugh, let's get this over with._ Lena took a deep breath and tried to form a smile, as the door to her office swung open. The girl walking towards her seemed otherwordly. Lena felt her mouth go dry when she saw the girl's wide sunny smile and nearly faltered when she shook her hand. 

"Miss Luthor, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kara, Kara Danvers." Lena cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Miss Danvers, sit down, please." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk and Kara took a seat. Lena breathed in and out a few times to settle her suddenly twitchy stomach and sat with her hands clasped in front of her. The girl was already taking out a tape recorder and a notepad. Lena cocked an eyebrow and waited in silence. She noticed with a smirk how the girl fidgeted a little and readjusted her glasses.

"As you already know, I was um hired by Clarissa in PR to be your ghost writer." Her voice faltered, which made Lena feel a surge of adrenaline. 

"Of course I know, otherwise I wouldn't have let you in my office." She leaned back, fighting off a smile at the visibly uncomfortable girl in front of her. "So, how does this work, exactly?" 

"Well um, we'll have sort of interviews, conversations, and I'll ask you questions and record it, after the end of the week I'll write up a rough draft, you review it and we go from there." Talking about work seemed to relax the girl. Lena decided to let her off the hook for now. She stood up and walked over to her bar to pour herself a glass of wine.

“Sounds simple enough, let’s get started then.” She took her wine and sat on the couch in her office. She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at the girl, who got the message and scrambled over to sit on the opposite end of the couch. Lena leaned back and rested her head in one hand. The girl pushed the red button on the recorder and started with some basic questions about Lena, and her beginnings in LCorp.

As the interview went on, Lena noticed that the girl – _Kara –_ was much more than met the eye. She asked inquisitive questions and had a grasp for details that surprised Lena, and she wasn’t used to being surprised. She had also gained a sort of confidence that Lena only assumed it came with being immersed in her work. Once or twice Lena caught Kara's eye and saw her blush and look down. It was enticing.

At one point, Kara had taken off her pink cardigan, and the hint of those muscular arms beneath the sheer white blouse was deliciously distracting. She let her eyes wander up and down Kara’s biceps, imagining what it would feel like to hang onto them and push Kara back against the couch and run her tongue down that long neck…

“Um, Miss Luthor?” Lena’s eyes snapped back. _Damn._ Maybe Kara hadn’t noticed.

“Uh, yes?” Kara squinted a little and Lena could see her lip quirk up.

“Do you need some water?” _Damn._ She definitely _had_ noticed Lena staring. She straightened up and took a sip of her wine. A big sip.

“I’m fine, did you ask me something?” She saw Kara take a deep breath, like she was making a decision, and turn off the recorder and face her.

“You were staring at me.” Her tone wasn’t accusatory, more like… curious. Lena was taken aback by the brashness of this girl, wondering where this confidence had come from. But two could play this game. Lena shrugged and held her gaze.

“So what if I was?” Lena saw a flash of something in Kara’s eyes, but it was gone an instant later. She moved imperceptibly closer to Kara. To her credit, Kara didn’t move away.

“Why were you staring?” Kara’s voice was quieter now, and Lena sensed the insecurity in the question.

“You honestly don’t know how gorgeous you are, Miss Danvers?” She was teasing the girl now. Kara broke eye contact and looked down, a faint blush covering her neck. Lena was surprised. “You didn’t, did you?” Kara shook her head the tiniest bit, it made Lena move in closer and reach a hand out to pull Kara’s chin up, so the girl was looking at her again. “You are, you know… gorgeous.” There it was, again. Something was happening behind Kara’s eyes, but this time it stayed. Lena saw Kara’s throat bop.

“Not as much as you, Lena.” Her name sounded glorious coming from the girl’s mouth, and Lena almost fainted on the spot. Neither one wanted to look away, and Lena felt the air around them fizz and crackle. This girl was a magnet now, pulling Lena closer, until her lips were mere inches away from Kara’s face. She paused there, giving the girl every chance to look away, to say she didn’t want this, but all Lena heard was Kara’s sharp intake of breath before she closed the distance between them and kissed Lena with such force that Lena was thrown back on the couch with Kara half on top of her.

Hungry lips searched and explored each other, Lena’s tongue aching to gain entrance into Kara’s mouth. She parted her lips and Lena reveled at the taste of coffee and strawberries. Kara’s hands were suddenly in her hair, pulling her closer and Lena ached to touch that warm skin. In one fluid motion, Lena grabbed those glorious biceps and pushed Kara back onto a sitting position, Lena moving one leg over Kara so she could be straddling her lap. She made Kara lean back on the couch and started placing open-mouthed kisses down Kara’s throat. The moans coming off of the girl were intoxicating and Lena wanted more. With frantic hands she unbuttoned Kara’s blouse and took it off, discarding it to the side. Kara slipped her hands behind Lena and managed to get Lena’s dress off. She claimed Lena’s mouth once again. The kiss was hot and clumsy, filled with a building desire that was threatening to explode at any moment. Lena wanted all of Kara, and Kara seemed to know that. When they came up for air, Lena saw a smirk on Kara’s face that almost made her come. Kara grabbed onto Lena’s waist with surprising strength and stood up, lifting her off of the couch. By pure instinct, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist. She kept kissing down Kara’s neck as she felt Kara placing her on top of her desk. Kara was standing between her legs, her hands trailing down Lena’s thighs, spreading them wider. Kara licked Lena’s earlobe and spoke in a low voice.

“All I’ve been thinking about today is how you’d taste.” Lena shivered, grabbed a handful of Kara’s hair and pushed her down, wanting Kara to get an answer to her question. Kara kneeled down and started running over Lena’s inner thigh with her tongue, marveling at the muscles twitching beneath. Lena was still holding her hair, trying to guide her where she wanted her most, but Kara was surprisingly strong. She took her time guiding her tongue over both thighs, her hands squeezing and widening her stance. Lena was almost over the edge already, whimpering. Kara grazed Lena’s core with her nose, then just the tip of her tongue, moaning at what she found.

“Damn, Lena, you’re so wet.” Lena could only hum in response, biting her lip. Kara teased her, trailing her tongue up and down her sex, committing to memory the various places that made Lena’s muscles tense up and those that made her emit different noises. When she laid her tongue flat over her clit, Lena let out a low growl. Chuckling a little, Kara continued her motions, every so often nibbling on the swollen clit until Lena was just spewing an incoherent string of words and noises.

“Hmmm, yes, Kara, fuck yes, right there, keep going.” She kept repeating those words over and over at varying speeds while Kara worked her tongue faster, circling Lena’s entrance and going back to her clit. Lena was almost lost, unabashedly grinding against Kara’s tongue to get more friction. Strong hands were holding her hips in place, but she was grinding hard. When she felt her almost going over the edge, Kara placed her hand flat on Lena’s pelvis and pushed gently, making Lena see stars and taste colors. Lena’s orgasm started on her toes and she felt it running through her, making her body spasm in the most glorious way. Kara’s tongue was still working against her clit and it made Lena go crazy, biting her lip and moaning loudly at the same time as the second orgasm hit her out of nowhere. Kara’s grip on her hips strengthened as she licked Lena down from her high. When she couldn’t take it anymore, Lena yanked Kara up by her hair and kissed her, moaning as she tasted herself in those soft lips. Kara grinded against Lena, feeling her wetness cover her stomach, completely unfazed by the fact that her pants were now probably ruined. They kissed for a while until Lena felt her heartbeat slow back down to a normal rhythm. When they broke the kiss, Kara smirked at Lena.

“I don’t think we can put that in your book.” Lena chuckled and kissed Kara’s neck, biting playfully.

“Let’s finish this interview so I can _really_ show you what my experience has taught me.” Kara licked her lips.

“Anything you say, Miss Luthor.”

 


End file.
